MFB High School! AU
by littlelionalicious
Summary: AU but there are beys. Ginga Hagane is a guy who attends MFB high school. New students are coming to his school and a competition starts. But it's not always faire and square. And then he also has feelings towards a real badass. It's more like teenagers with too many love troubles. And they're all have some serious issues.
1. A new beginning

**Littlelion: This is an AU**

**Of course there are beys :D**

**(andyaoiyurismudhotboysandallthatotherstuff)**

**Let's not forget my bad grammar ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The New Students_

Ginga woke up and yawned. He was the type of student that can't get back to sleep once waked up so he decided to pack his stuff and go to school.

He went to the busstop and saw one of his best friends Kadoya Masamune, a young boy with spicky white-black hair.

,,Oh hey Ginga!'' he yelled:,, Did you hear it?''

,,Hear what Masamune?''

,,There are new students coming to our school!''

Ginga nodded, of course he had heard about it.

,,Hey, where's Kenta?'' Masamune asked: ,,Normally you guys always walk together to here!''

Yumiya Kenta was a blader, one year younger then Ginga and Kenta with green hair and big brown eyes.

,,He's sick,'' Ginga sighed.

,,Aw bad luck for him. Hey Ginga, battle me during lunchbreak!'' Ginga closed his eyes.

It became a habbit of fighting Masamune during lunchbreak. The bus arrived punctually.

* * *

Masamune was in another class then Ginga, so the seat next to him was empty. Ginga sat in a class with, ya know, really weird people. Nice, but weird. Like example, you had Ryuutaro, a very nice guy, but he was gay and he always held a fan. Why?

And Captain Capri, or at least that's what his nickname is. He always wants to make a flashy entrance, no matter who his opponent is and he's also kind of selfish.

And then he entered. The badass of school! Ryuga! A tall muscled guy, white spicky hair with a spot of red, a golden 'crown' on his fronthead and his bey L-drago destructor in his golden 'thingy' around his arm. Everyone with a little bit sense of survival would avoid this kind of person. But for some reason Ginga felt attracted to the dangerous aura around Ryuga.

He was the newphey of Doiji, a rich businessman, who owned the Dark Nebula.

Ryuga always sat at the last desk, it was his place.

Their teacher entered the class. His name was Ziggurat. Dr. Ziggurat!

,,Ohio students, today their will be some students joining our class for a few months. You guys can come in!''

There were 3 guys.

First one was a tall guy, as tall as Ryuga, red pointy hair that hid his eyes. He was stanging bowed but at the same time he had a dangerous aura.

Ginga already knew he was as badass as Ryuga. But he didn't feel attracted.

Second one was a serious looking guy. He had silver hair, but from Ginga's spot it looked like lightpink-purple. He had blue cloudy eyes and a lightbrown skin.

Thirth guy was a guy with darkblue hair and a hat with a cross that hid his left eye. He had sharp teeth and also a lightbrown skin.

,,These are Mizuchi Reiji, Dynamis and Johannes. I expect you guys to help them! Ryuga, you'll help Reiji.''

Ryuga growled.

,,Rago you'll help Dynamis.''

Rago was also a badass but the only different was that he also was shy and thus he never really caused trouble.

,,And,... Chris you'll help Johannes!''

Chris was a blond young guy who believed he was a 'blader for hire' but he mostly spended his time with other bladers.

,,Now that is taken care of let's start!''


	2. The New students part 2

**Littlelion: Alright, here's chapter two. Let's see what's going on in Masi-kun's class (Masamune)**

**Masamune: I'm gonna be the star! Number one do you here me? Number o….! *gets hit by a brick***

**Littlelion: Well, he's quiet now so we better enjoy the silence ;D**

**Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

_Chapter two: The New Students part 2_

Class B

Masamune was looking bored to their teacher Pluto *yay*. He was talking about new students coming to their school but Masamune was busy happy wandering through dreamland so he didn't hear Pluto calling him.

,,Masamune! Masamune! KADOYA!''

,,Wah!'' Masamune fell backwards of his chair. Zeo and Toby begun to laugh and soon the whole class followed.

,,I was saying that you will help the new student! Understand me?'' Pluto growled. Masamune nodded like an obedient dog. He didn't want Pluto to get any angrier.

,,I understand Sensei!''

,,You can come in!'' a young boy with a lightbrown skin entered the classroom. He had darkblue hair and glittering blue eyes.

,,Hajimemashite minna! Watashi wa King desu.'' the boy said while bowing polite.

,,Wow, King-san. You're Japanese is very good! See that boy there in the middle of the class with black hair?'' Pluto asked while pointing to Masamune.

,,He'll show you around. You can sit next to him.''

* * *

After their first lesson they had Japanese, but their teacher was always late so the students had a little break.

,,So you're Masamune right?''

,,That's Masamune-sama for you!'' King sighed and just smiled.

,,Okay.''

,,And you better listen closely 'cuz I'm gonna say it just once! You have to do what I tell you to do!''

,,Listen up 'buddy', I'm not your dog!'' King hissed.

,,Yes you are, 'cuz I bet you're going to follow me like a dog around the school 'cuz otherwise you would get lost!''

King growled.

,,And besides that, I don't believe that [King] is your real name!''

,,Well it is buddy, and you better believe it!''

,,It's not! I'm telling you it's not!''

,,Well then let's fight over it! The winner is right!''

,,You're playing a dangerous game pall! I'm gonna show you how strong I am! I'm number one! You here me?! Number one!''

,,Well prove that to meh!''

King and Masamune got so excited, they forget that the other students were looking to them like they were some sort of aliens.

,,Well, they sure get along,'' Zeo sighed and Toby had to agree.

,,Aw come on you silly guys,'' it was a small girl with brown hair and yellow goggles. She was known as Madoka, a real specialist in beyblades.

,,You guys are such baby's!'' she complained.

,,Just let them be Madoka-chan,'' speaker was a tall guy with grey hair. Known as Tubasa, [The Winged Blader], with his awesome bey Aquilla (Eagle).

,,They're fine! Besides that, I bet there will grow a new friendship between those two! At the end of the year, they'll be like brothers.''

*Or more D:*

,,I guess you're right Tsubasa-kun.''

,,And a little bit competition isn't that bad nee?''

,,I guess. But they make such a commotion!''

,,Yeah, they kind of remind me on Ginga when he had to watch a tournament instead of fighting.''

,,Yeah, you're right.''

* * *

Class A

Ginga was glaring at Reiji, he didn't trust the guy at all! Reiji was sitting next to Ryuga, Johannes next to Chris and Dynamis next to Rago.

After welcoming the new students and giving his lesson, dr. Zigurrat had left the class, leaving class A with three new students. The girls were giggling about how cool they looked, but Ginga didn't get why they were cool. Only one look at those guys and you knew they were trouble!

,,Hey Ginga-kun!'' it was Hyoma, a guy with lightpurple – violet hair, an old childhood friend of Ginga. They lived in the same village.

,,Oh hey Hyoma-kun!''

,,Why are you glaring like that?''

,,I'm not glaring!''

,,Yeah, it's only so obvious!''

,,Really?''

,,Wel duh!''

,,Oh,'' Ginga sighed.

,,You like Reiji-san?''

,,No way!''

,,Is it Ryuga-san then?''

,,No,'' Ginga coughed and avoided Hyoma's gaze.

*This is going to be a long day,* Ginga sighed mentally.

**Littlelion: And that was it! Aw, poor Ginga-kun, he's in love with a real badass, but who's gonna win the heart of our Dragon Imperor?**

**Next time we'll see how school works during breaks and King and Masamune fighting eachother.**

**Meanwhile we'll also follow an unknown person :D**

**Read & Review please!**

**Masamune: YEAH or else I'll come to fight you guys, 'cuz I'm num-**

***gets hit by a brick for the second time***

**Littlelion: Don't get me wrong I really like Masamune, but it's getting on my nerves.**


	3. A typical break, upside down

**Littlelion: I'm back! Now we'll take a look to a typical break on MFB high school :D**

**I do not own the characters ;)**

**I'm going to use some Japanese words and the Japanese names of the beys, it's kind of logical if you know that Metal Fight Beyblade is Japanese :D**

_Chapter 3: A typical break, upside down_

Ginga followed the other students outside. His gaze fell on Ryuga and the newbie. Ryuga just walked around like the new student wasn't there.

_Typical Ryuga to act so badass._

Ginga saw Masamune walking together with a dark-blue haired boy, same height as him.

_Must also be a new student._

,,Hey Ginga-kun,'' it was a boy with spiky brown hair. Sure thing it was Zeo, a childhood friend of Masamune, also in the same class as the unicorn-boy.

,,Hey Zeo-kun. Who's that guy?''

,,That's King-san, or at least that's what he told us.''

,,You don't believe him?''

,,Dunno Ginga-kun. He's weird.''

,,Oh.''

,,Aren't there any new kids in your class?''

,,Yeah, there's three of them: Johannes, um, Reiji and,…''

,,Dynamis,'' a new voice added. It was a small boy with brown hear and blue glasses.

Yuki, a boy in the same class as Kenta.

,,Oh hey Yuki-kun,'' Zeo and Ginga greeted their friend.

,,It's good to see you guys again Ginga-san, Zeo-san.''

Yuki had the habit to address everyone with –san.

,,You know Dynamis Yuki-kun?''

,,Yup, I just talked to him, he's actually very nice. Poor guy, having to wander around school with Rago-san.''

,,He'll be fine Yuki-kun, Rago-kun's actually very nice!''

,,I do not know that Ginga-san!'' Yuki replied with a serious look. He placed his glasses back into their original position on his nose:,, Rago-san is a little bit harsh.''

,,Don't worry Yuki-kun! Now see you guys later, I'm going to see Toby-kun!''

,,Oh, alright, see you later Zeo-san!''

,,You should stop address us with –san Yuki-kun, we're close friends right?''

,,Demo,….''

(But)

,,It's fine!''

,,Let it rip!''

,,A bey battle?'' Yuki asked in disbelief.

,,Let's go and look!'' Ginga and Yuki followed the others towards their battle arena.

,,It's Masamune-san!''

,,And that must be that King guy!''

,,It surely looks like a big battle!''

,,Variares! Send him flying!''

,,Don't give up Unicorno![Striker]! Attack mode!''

,,Variares go in attack mode!''

,,Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!''

,,Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!''

,,ENOUGH!'' it was dr. Zigurrat.

,,Can't you guys wait with this until the tournament?! Kadoya, I expected better things of you! How can King move into this new school if he has such a bad example?! I want to see you in my office, right now!''

,,But Zigurrat-kyoju[doctor, professor]!''

,,Didn't I explain myself clear?!''

,,Gomen [I'm sorry].'' Masamune left the arena with a sad expression on his face.

_Poor Masamune, he didn't mean it like that!_

King retreated his bey as well.

*King*_This isn't what I wanted to happen to Masamune!_

,,Hah, what a boring match! Waste of time!'' it was Ryuga, as always acting like he was the best blader ever. He left the stage and the new guy followed him.

,,Well, the lessons were going to start anyway,'' Yuki sighed.

**P.O.V. Unknown**

Well that is what I call an interesting battle! Those guys were pretty strong! They might be good opponents for the competition! Nobody knows my true intentions, not yet! That feeling gives me power. Soon this whole world will bow for the new leader, me!

**P.O.V. Normal**

The bell rang as a sign that the lessons started again. Ginga went to Hyoma and together they went back to class.

Ginga finally payed some attention to the other new students. Dynamis looked kind of relaxed, even though he was sitting next to a guy like Rago. Au contraire, Dynamis and Rago were talking and Ginga couldn't find any hostility in Rago's way of speaking. When he looked to the left he saw Johannes and Chris. They were standing close to each other, bowed over Chris his book and,…. No way! Chris had his arm wrapped around Johannes his middle and Johannes didn't look like he hated it. Instead, was he,…. Purring? Ginga blinked with his eyes.

_What is going on here?_

When he looked back to the right he saw, no fucking way! Rago's hand was lying on Dynamis his hand while they were talking about something Ginga couldn't hear. Or he rather would love not to hear. They were so close to each other, their spiky hear touching and their eyes looking to each other.

Ginga decided that for the rest of the lessons he would look straight forward. And he kept that promise.

**Littlelion: Bwahaha BD, first time seeing yaoi Ginga? You're more innocent then you look! Yup, a little bit DynamisXRago and ChrisXJohannes and there will be more! I'm not sure whether or not I'll ad a yuri-couple. After all, who would be the couple? Ming and Madoka? Or Hikaru and Madoka? Not sure, not sure, but if people would review! That could help me out a lot!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Next time their will be soft yaoi, but if you want hardcore yaoi, I'll have to change the rating.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Littlelion: Hey you, yeah I'm talking to you!**

* * *

_Flashback_Ren: Did you see it Littlelion?

Littlelion: See what Reni-kun?

Ren: Stop calling me like that woman! Did you see the views on your fanfictions?

Littelion: Nope, lemme see!

*impact*

Son of a ***** ! That's awesome!

Ren: It's not, look to the reviews

*impact but reversed*

Son of a ***** ! That's horrible!

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Littlelion: Care to explain yourself?**

**Isn't it weird, more views then reviews? Is it really that hard to leave a little review like,**

**Cool, or Nice, or Look to your grammar, or I would've done it like..., or Could you..., or, It's not ...**

**Yeah, is it really that hard?**

**Masamune: When I left a review you threw a brick at meh!**

***gets hit by a brick***

**I'll leave you guys this note to think about it!**

* * *

**But you guys, or girls, who left a review.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**I'm really happy that you guys left a review for meh, they always make my day. Even though it isn't much you did it, and that's what counts. Don't worry I'll continue these stories, but I'm not sure when.**

**/D**


	5. Lunchbreak part 1

**Littlelion: Hey everyone!**

**Someone told me I should make my chapters longer, what a good point is by the way :D**

**So I'll try.**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

After two hours of other lessons lunch break arrived. Ginga didn't dare to look at Reiji and Ryuga, afraid that those two might, ya know,…

He rushed the classroom out and walked towards the school restaurant.

,,Hey Ginga, why are you so fast? Are you _that_ hungry?'' it was Benkei, a nice guy with purple-hair and a grey hat.

,,Hey Benkei-kun, nah it's not that, it's just,…''

,,What? What's wrong with you guys?''

,,What do you mean, you guys?''

,,Kyoya-san had the same! Hyoma-kun came to talk with him for a moment and suddenly he became a real wild lion, that tears apart everything in his way!''

,,A real wild lion?''

,,Yup, it was kind of scary to see him like that so I decided to leave him alone for a moment.''

,,Oh, hey, you are in Masamune's class right?''

,,Hm.''

,,Where's he?''

,,I dunno, after the break we didn't see him anymore in our classroom. Maybe he's still by Ziggurat-kyoju?''

,,I hope he's alright. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.''

* * *

Chris & Johannes

In the toilets

,,Jeez, Chris, why'd you bring me here kitten?''

,,First Johannes, I'm not a kitten. Second, I need to talk to you!''

,,Talk you say? Sounds boring, meow, may I know about what?''

,,About what?! About your behaving! Do you think I'm a retard?''

,,What do you mean 'behaving'? I'm completely acting fine!''

,,Your seducing me!''

,,Who the hell told you that? One, you're not my type, second, you're the one wrapping your arm around _my_ middle, thirdly, you're overreacting!''

,,I know what I saw! You asked me to borrow my pencil and you let our fingers touch each other!''

,,Look pall, I dunno what you're talking about! Maybe your fantasy gets a little bit wild. Henjin.[ 変人, weirdo]''

,,Look Johannes stop playing with me like I'm a mouse!''

,,Listen Chris, I~…'' further talking was useless, so Chris just slammed his lips on Johannes his.

,,Wha~?'' Johannes muttered, giving Chris the opportunity to slide his tongue in Johannes mouth.

Johannes tried to push Chris off, but he failed miserably. Chris had no intention to let the hot kitten go.

**P.O.V. Johannes**

This was not what I wanted! I just played a little bit with Chris, hoping he would find me disgusting and then leaving me alone! I didn't expect him to develop feelings for me! This wasn't funny! The fun was gone! Now I had to deal with a blond weirdo who kissed me!

**P.O.V. Normal**

,,Get off!'' Johannes yelled furiously. He planted his foot in Chris stomach. Chris fell backwards, giving Johannes the opportunity to run away.

* * *

When Ginga walked into the toilets, he saw Chris lying on his back.

,,Chris-kun, daijobudesu[大丈夫 です, literally all right, here: you alright] ?''

,,Ow, Ginga-kun? Where's Johannes-kun?''

Ginga felt a little bit weird when he heard Chris asking for Johannes.

,,I dunno. Did something happen?''

,,Nah, I just said something stupid. I better go looking for him.'' he sighed and went away.

* * *

Dynamis & Rago

Dynamis felt a little bit awkward, walking like a dog after a guy he didn't know.

,,Hey Dynamis-kun, where do you stay?''

,,I'm staying in a host family Rago-san,'' Dynamis replied. He intentionally added –san to express that they were _not_ close. But Rago surely didn't notice it.

,,Why don't I show you around?''

,,Sounds good. Where do we start?''

,,Just follow me,'' Rago ordered. Dynamis had the feeling those words had a hidden meaning, but he decided to ignore it and just followed the black-haired blader.

He saw lots of students, who were all introduced by Rago. There were people from all over the country and Dynamis couldn't believe that Rago could name them all.

He also learned a lot about Rago himself. Like that he was kind of family from Pluto, a teacher who they had in the afternoon, that he also was friends with Aguma and Bao, the students of Beyling Fist, and the legendary bladers.

,,What are or who are the Legendary Bladers?''

,,The strongest bladers. We now have: Hagane Ginga, Tetagami Kyouya, Yumiya Kenta, Chris, Ryuga, Yuki, Titi, Aguma and me.''

,,So you're with nine now?''

,,Yup.''

,,How did you decide?''

,,With a competition. There's one next week. I saw you've got a bey so if you want you can also participate. Alright, let's go on.''

,,Sorry, could we take a stop at the toilets, my stomach gets a little bit angry.''

,,Oh, alright.''

When the two teenagers walked into the toilets they saw Ginga leaving.

,,What's with him, he looks like he saw a ghost or something,'' Rago muttered. Dynamis agreed.

* * *

Ryuga & Reiji

,,Need to see something in our school?''

Reiji just shook his head, wich irritated Ryuga. Since the first moment they met Ryuga had a weird feeling. And while he was struggling with that feeling Reiji just refused to open his mouth and talk. Ryuga never had heard his voice, if he had one.

,,Hey oyster-kun, I'm talking to you!'' Reiji just nodded.

Man, he really pissed Ryuga off. Reiji hummed a song and started to walk.

,,Hey singing oyster, where are you going?''

Reiji just ignored Ryuga and walked away.

,,Oy-kun!'' Reiji wasn't pleased with his new nickname, thus he started to walk faster.

,,Oy-kun!'' Ryuga growled while grabbing Reiji's arm.

,,Don't ignore me!'' Reiji pushed Ryuga against the wall and left.

**P.O.V. Reiji**

Annoying bastard! Just because I don't talk a lot. Is that really bad? Most people like it when I shut my mouth and just walk around. When I opened my mouth they always beated me up. Ryuga just can't understand that nee?

,,Oy-kun, what was that supposed to be?''

That was it! My little treat of self-control snapped. I had enough!

I turned around and faced him. We were the same height so our eyes crossed each other.

**P.O.V. Normal**

,,Damare[ だまれ Shut up]!'' Ryuga stepped back.

,,Damare, damare! Baka![ 馬鹿, idiot]!'' Reiji hissed and ran off.

_*Ryuga* Did I went too far?_

**Littlelion: I tried to make it longer, but I make my chapters short because otherwise people might think it's boring and leave :D**

**Please review, if not, read chapter 4!**

**What's up with the toilets in this school anyway?**

**Masamune: Why am I not in this one? *pouts***

**Littlelion: You'll come back next time.**

**Masamune: And why am I not a Legendary Blader! I am-**

***gets hit by a brick again***

**Masamune: If didn'tf sayf anyfing!**

**Littlelion: Shut up and go looking for your teeth!**


	6. Confession

**Littlelion: We're back!**

**I do not own the characters**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Confession_

Ryuga & Reiji

,,Reiji-kun! Reiji-kun! Oy-kun! Rei-kun!''

_Jeez, he can't be found anywhere! Where can he be?_

,,Oh hey Ryuga-san,'' it was Damian, a guy with light blue hair.

,,What do you want Doggy?'' Damian growled.

,,Seriously Ryuga-san, being nice doesn't hurt!''

,,I can't believe that came from a guy like _you_.''

,,Huh, why are you here anyway?''

,,I'm looking for Reiji-kun. Have you seen him?''

,,Lost your snaky huh?''

,,Listen up Doggy, it's none of your business, so back of and go to Peacock!'' with that, Ryuga left Damian standing in the corridors like a total moron, so actually just like himself.

He thought he saw a shadow near the end of the main corridor and decided to follow it. When he came closer he could _smell_ it, the smell of a _snake_, the smell of Reiji.

Carefully, without making noises, he followed Reiji, coming closer, closer, closer, closer….

,,Auw!'' Ryuga had launched himself on Reiji, making Reiji falling on his belly right on the cold floor of the corridor.

,,What are you doing? Ryuga-…'' Reiji had to stop talking because Ryuga started nibbling on his earlobe.

,,Uh!'' a moan escaped Reiji's mouth, making Ryuga continuing. He pressed his nose in Reiji's hair and inhaled the hypnotic smell.

,,Ryuga-san, what are you doing? Tebanasu![ 手放す, let go]!''

,,It's not really fair Reiji-kun. First you moan like that and then you ask me to let go?''

Ryuga pulled Reiji back on his feet and dragged him into the restroom of the corridor.

,,What are you doing?''

,,What do you think I'm doing?''

,,How am I supposed to know? If I would know I wouldn't ask you, would I? Baka!''

,,Listen Reiji-kun, there's something I don't understand about you!''

,,About me?''

,,Yes, when I saw you the first time I felt so weird and now I still have that feeling.'' Ryuga covered his face with his hands, boy, this was the first time he said crap like this!

Reiji's gaze softened and he walked towards Ryuga.

,,You know Ryuga-san,'' he said softly, while gently removing Ryuga's hands from his face: ,,I think normal people call that 'love on the first sight'.''

He pressed a small kiss on Ryuga's cheek, making Ryuga blush and stutter.

,,W, wha-, what are you doing?''

,,Ain't I doing what you wanted to do?''

Ryuga stood there, dumbfounded.

,,Does, does this, does this mean you 'like' me too?''

,,Ow man, Ryuga-kun,'' Reiji said teasingly: ,,I don't think I really 'like' you, maybe I just want to play a little _more_.''

,,_More_?''

Reiji nodded seriously. God, Ryuga had to use all his might, not jumping on Reiji and ask him what he meant. His self control was dangerously low.

,,Stop teasing me!'' Ryuga growled, not happy with the treatment he gained from the snake.

,,But that won't be _fun_.''

,,So that's it for you? Just some fun, a game?''

,,What _if_ it was?'' that was it! Ryuga pressed Reiji harsh against the wall, while kissing him on his lips and dominating his tongue.

,,Mmm,'' Reiji mumbled, yet Ryuga couldn't here him, or better said, he didn't want to hear him. Right now there was only one thing left for Ryuga, showing this snake how serious he was about it.

Ryuga planted his hands next to Reiji's hands against the wall, making sure the red-haired teenager wasn't able to escape _again_. When the need of air showed itself he released Reiji, making the teenager gasp for air.

,,What the hell are you doing Ryuga-san?''

,,Showing you how serious I am about this!'' he pressed his lips again on Reiji's for another passionate kiss. He slowly pulled his shirt up and begun to play with the boy's already hardened nipples.

,,Nhh, Ryuga-san!'' the salvia was running down his chin and his eyes were standing hurted. Reiji tried to pull away, but he was no match for Ryuga's muscled arms.

,,Why are you running away from me? Aren't you into guys? If so, just close your eyes, because it can only become worse.''

,,That's not it, but, we only know eachother for a _day_.''

,,So, if we start right now, we have a lot of time to get to know eachother.''

Reiji sighed.

,,And they call me stubborn.'' Reiji looked deeply in Ryuga's eyes.

,, Sentaku no yochi wa arimasen, nee(or nē )[ 選択の余地はありません, ねえ There is no choice, right]?'' Reiji pressed his lips back on Ryuga's his.

,,But remember this Rei-kun,'' Ryuga said dangerous: ,,If you cheat on me, I'll f***cking break all of your bones.''

,,It's a good thing I'm not planning that right?'' he winked, turning Ryuga on.

,,Stop teasing me.''

,,Then stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat.'' Ryuga begun to play with Reiji's nipples, getting excited by the moans of Reiji.

,,Ryuga, don't, don't do that!''

,,If you say it like that, I'm only gonna do it more.''

,,Nah, fuck, getting hard.'' that was it. Ryuga had enough of playing. He unclothed Reiji and himself at the same time and begun to suck him of, grabbing with his two hands Reiji's arms.

,,Nah, don't do that, Ryuga-san, let go, stop, no more!''

,,You do know people might hear you when you yell like that, not that I'm against it,'' Ryuga said, making Reiji become blood red.

,,F, fine,'' he muttered, making Ryuga's grin growing wider. God, Reiji was so sexy when he looked that cute. He continued.

,,Nyah Ryuga-sa~an.'' Reiji felt so embarrassed, making such a sound in front of someone like Ryuga.

,,Well isn't that cute?'' Ryuga's eyes crossed Reiji's.

,,Now, shall I finish you?''

* * *

,,You do realize I'm very mad at you Ryu-kun,'' Reiji spoke with a low voice. After their 'make out time' they decided to eat their lunch.

,,Rei-kun I don't really care, 'cuz you made those cute 'nyah'-sounds. It's totally worth it.''

Reiji blushed even more, making him look like a ripe tomato.

,,Say, Rei-kun, wanna go to the restroom during our last break?''

,,Ryu-kun!''

**Littlelion: That was it, ara ara, I'm not good in writing hardcore yaoi, mostly I look away from the screen when something like that happens, I'm also kind of innocent ;D.**

**Yay for Reiji x Ryuga, they should get more attention, I think there should be more about that couple, I don't get what's so great about Hyoma x Reiji or Ryuga x Tsubasa. Not that I'm against it, I just like the Dragon Emperor more with or insane snaky :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. The Mouse, The Cat and the King

**Littlelion: Woah, I'm very productive right now! So, last chapter was about Reiji's and Ryuga's lunch break, we're now going to take a look at the rejected Chris and our wild Lynx**

**I do not own the characters**

**There's going to be a little hint of Chris x King, but I promise that won't be the couple. Eventually, Chris 's going to decide. And we still have Masamune :D**

* * *

_Chapter 7: The Mouse, the Cat and the King_

Chris & Johannes

After being rejected like _that_, Chris decided to sit down on a bench for a few minutes.

Pfff, lunch break was almost over and he still hadn't gained a sign of the wild kitten. After eating his lunch he hoped he would see Johannes, but sadly, no sign. Kind of funny were Ryuga and Reiji. Meh, they looked like an old married couple. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that Ryuga was much happier then normal. And the way he talked to Reiji, it was obvious, the Dragon Emperor had lost his heart on the red-haired newbie.

Chris felt also kind of empty by that, because he wished that he and Johannes could be that close. Boy, Chris screwed up, there was no way the kitten would want to see him again. His stomach still hurted from the kick he gained, you could say anything you wanted about the catguy, but he surely knew how to kick.

So there was Chris sitting, lost in his own thoughts, not noticing the person who came to sit next to him.

,,Meow, hello, Chris-san,'' it was Johannes.

,,Johannes-kun.''

,,Nee, nee, don't address me with –kun, we're no close friends!''

,,Oh, I'm sorry, Johannes-_san_.''

,,You didn't listen to me, did ya?''

,,What do you mean?''

,,I said, we're no close friends.''

,,So~o?''

,,Shouldn't ya say somethin' like 'no wait', or 'I didn't mean it like that'.''

,,Listen Johannes-san, you were right, my fantasy got a little bit wild, but now I'm completely fine. I'm not gonna let you play with me like a mouse in your claws, I'm better then that.''

,,I'm sorry, Chris-san.''

,,No hard feelings, I completely understand, it's fine.''

,,So, just knowing eachother is good enough for you?''

,,Yeah, just, just, ya know, just knowing eachother is good enough.''

,,I have the feeling you're forcing yourself to say that.''

,,I don't, now if you excuse me, the lessons are about to start.''

,,Wait a moment kitten, I've gotta tell you something.''

Johannes winked to Chris and went to the restroom. Chris, not sure what to do, decided to follow _his_ kitten.

When he entered he heard a lock.

,,Wha~a,'' Chris muttered, stopped by a pair of soft lips.

,,Joha~a…''

,,Stop talking kitten, listen, I'm so tired and so bored, I wanna do something fun and you might help me with that.''

,,Listen up buddy!'' Chris yelled furiously, pressing Johannes against the wall: ,,I had enough of your games, I'm outta here!''

,,Very well, looks like I have to search some other prey,'' Johannes meowed and he left the restroom.

Chris felt sick. The one he loved just saw him like some prey, a mouse, a toy to play with until he gets bored. He sank on his knees. Boy, really?

,,Chris-san, are you alright?'' it was a dark-blue haired guy, lightbrown skin and glittering blue eyes, bright as a sky. They looked cloudy.

,,Nothing, eto,[ えと, well]…. I should go.''

,,I'm King, I'm sorry but are you crying?''

,,It's really no, *sniff* big, *sniff*, deal, I just got *sniff* rejected and *sniff* oh my God *sniff* why am I even telling you this?''

King gently placed his hand on Chris his shoulder.

,,You can talk to me about it, I won't tell anyone, I promise.''

,,It's alright, I'm just a little bit sick and I'm sure I'm overreacting. Don't you worry about me, I'll go to the nurse.'' with that, Chris left the restroom. King's eyes followed him, a spark of worry glittering in them.

* * *

Lunch break finally ended and lessons started again. Chris looked the other way, he looked everywhere, except next to him, where his hot kitten was lying. He didn't want to see him anymore, he didn't want to hear him anymore. After all, he was _just a mouse_.

He hated Johannes, or was it just that he was sad, being rejected twice by him?

Wasn't he good enough, just because he didn't want to be a mouse in his claws, or was it because he was a guy?

He should've stayed quiet to begin with.

Ginga was looking concerned to him.

_How much does he know about what happened between me and Johannes?_

That question didn't leave his mind. What or better, who also didn't leave his mind was that guy, King. He still could see clearly those bright blue eyes before him. His sweet voice, his gentle touch, his…

,,Chris!'' Chris woke up from his thoughts.

Pluto was standing there, eyebrows frowned.

,,Everything alright? You seem a little bit absent today.''

,,I'm just a little bit sick that's all Pluto-sensei. Gomen[I'm sorry].''

He heard Johannes purring next to him.

_Are you satisfied now, Johannes?_

Chris couldn't see the eyes of the kitten, but he didn't want to at the moment.

He had given up. He, Chris, had given up. He didn't want to win the heart of the kitten.

Not anymore. He should focus more on the lesson, instead of a player kitten.

He didn't care.

But that wasn't what his heart told him.

Time went by fast. Before everyone realized it was over. Finally, the first day was over. Chris took his bags and left the class.

,,Hey, Chris-san!'' it was King. He was standing there, relaxed, his schoolbag on his back.

,,Oh, hey King.''

,,I was wondering, could you show me around this evening in the town?''

Johannes left the classroom and passed by.

,,I'll do it!'' Chris replied, loud enough for Johannes to hear.

_Am I not doing the same thing like Johannes? Am I also not using a boy just like a toy?_

**Littlelion: Woah, I'm writing so many chapters for this story, I believe I'm doing a bad job, could you guys tell me that? I have the feeling I've gotta slow down, (and stop drinking so much lemonade)**

**Ara, ara, Chris x King, is not what you can call my favorite couple, not at all! But I have to make a little twist right?**

**After this a chapter about Rago x Dynamis and then let's look at the normal bladers, Like what happened to our number one Blader? Or our real wild lion. And Kenta, is he really sick?**

**See you soon**

**Sayonara**


	8. Love goes through the stomach

**Littlelion: And we're back! Let's take a look to Dynamis and Rago. School just ended.**

**:D**

**(In real time also, for me though)**

**I do not own the characters**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Love goes through the stomach  
_

Rago & Dynamis

Rago and Dynamis walked outside. They saw Chris and King parting, Johannes disappearing and Reiji and Ryuga talking about something. Ginga passed bye, saying a greet before leaving together with Hyoma and Benkei. Madoka and Tsubasa were discussing something together with Hikaru, who was in class C.

,,Say, Dynamis-kun, do I need to show you around in the town?''

,,That would be very nice, I'm still new in this town.''

,,Oh, alright, shall we go now?''

,,That's fine, my host family is away until eleven 'o clock, so I should be back at their house at ten 'o clock.''

,,That's fine. Now, we're do I start? Um, what if I show you around on the streets, close by?''

,,Hai [Yes].''

,,Alright, this is the main street we're our school's standing. This street is called Storm Pegasus.''

,,Storm Pegasus?''

,,Yup. See, there was once a strong blader named Ryo-san. He was very strong and protected our school when it was about to be closed, so they decided to name this street after that famous blader.''

,,Interesting.''

,,It gets more interesting when you know his surname, Hagane.''

,,Hagane? Isn't that Ginga-san's surname?''

,,Yup.''

,,So he's the son of Ryo-san?''

,,Yup. And he also has Big Ben Pegasus, an 'evolved' version of Storm Pegasus.''

,,Strong.''

,,Hmm. Oh yeah, that small way is the way to the Dark Secret Forest.''

,,Is it that secret?''

,,Nah, almost everyone knows about it, but they say there are things there you should leave hidden.''

,,Oh, okay, say Rago-san, where do you live?''

,,Oh, didn't I tell you? I live in Nemstreet, you probably don't know it, it's at the other side of the Dark Secret Forest.''

,,O, now I get it. So you must know that forest very good!''

,,Yup, hey why don't we go to it?''

,,That's fine by me!'' the two boys started to walk on the small way. At the end, they could see the forest.

The trees were standing close to eachother and they were very tall, so the ground of the forest was hidden in the shadows.

_Now I get why the name is the Dark Secret Forest._

,,Say Dynamis, are you doing something Sunday?''

,,Not really, why?''

,,Um, would you like to go with me to the other side of the city, you know, hanging around?''

,,If I wouldn't know better I would think you were asking me on a date.''

Rago gulped and became blood red.

,,But you're lucky, I don't have anything to do Rago-san, so I'll say yes on your invitation.''

Rago sighed relieved.

,,Why are you sighing like that?''

,,Oh nothing. Let's go on with our trip right?''

,,Fine.''

* * *

Rago

When Rago came home he couldn't control his happiness! Dynamis said yes, without questioning it! How could this get any better? First he had shown Dynamis around for an hour of two and now they would see eachother, alone, at Sunday!

Rago sighed again and went to his bedroom.

When he entered, he received a telephone-call.

,,Hey Rago-kun, sore wa, watashida[ それは私だ, it's me]!''

Great! It was Jack, a creepy tall guy, a member of Damian's group Team Star Breakers. He had red-pink hear, and wore a half mask wich looked like a peacock's beak. He had blue lip gloss (seriously can anyone tell me why?), and a black necklace wich he gained from Damian.

,,Nee, nee, I almost thought you forgot about me!'' it was true, Rago and Jack _were_ a couple.

,,You still don't get it, nee, Jack-_san_. We're done, it's over! We're finished! We broke up!''

,,Iie/ or īe/(a '-' sign can also stand for two letters)[ いいえ, no], _you_ broke up! It's not over for me! C'mon Rago-kun, let's start over!''

,,I had enough of you, I'm hanging up.''

,,There's someone else, isn't that right?''

,,Yup.''

,,Wha, wha~a, wha~a, what?''

,,Sayonara, Jack-_san_.'' Rago hung up. Seriously, he had enough of that guy! He was a creepy stalker.

And Rago had set his eyes on someone else, Dynamis, who was everything Jack wasn't. Now the only thing Rago wasn't allowed to do was screwing up Sunday, and then everything would be fine!

He heard the door open, followed by his big brother.

,,Konbanwa [こんばんわ, good evening] Rago-kun.''

,,Konbanwa, Pluto-niichan!'' only at home Rago called Pluto 'Pluto-niichan', jeez, Rago wasn't that stupid to call him Pluto-niichan at school. Work and private was separated for both Pluto and Rago.

,,You sound a little bit pissed off. What's wrong?''

,,I've had enough of Jack-san. One more call and I'll sue him for stalking!''

,,Why don't you just go and talk to him?''

,,Because for the moment, I'm not sure anymore about my feelings.''

,,About your feelings huh? Do you have someone?''

,,Oh great, a brother – big brother talk. I'm done with this shit. I'm outta here.''

,,Huh, whatever the hell you say, little brother,'' with that said Pluto went into the kitchen to make dinner for him and Rago.

But Rago hadn't really joy to go eat dinner with a brother who had suspicions about him. And the black-haired blader wasn't sure if Dynamis loved him too, or at least liked him. And thus Rago didn't show up that evening.

,,I guess it's true,'' Pluto sighed: ,,Love really goes through the stomach.''

**Littlelion: Just wanted to show you guys the 'cute' and 'innocent' side of Rago, since he hadn't one in the original show.**

**Alright, you guys, I've chosen a few names for chapters and I want your opinions about it!**

* * *

_Chapter names_

_-The roar of a wild Lion_

_-The training of a real blader_

_-The mouse, the King and the Unicorn_

_-In the shadow of a legend_

_-Madoka's secret_

-_The pride of a peacock_

* * *

**I guess you guys can all know about who the story is.**

**If not:**

**Main Characters:**

**-Kyouya & Benkei ('&' not 'X')**

**-Kenta & Yuu**

**-Chris, King and Masamune**

**-Ginga and Ryo**

**-Madoka, Mei Mei and Hikaru**

**-Jack, Damian and Faust**

**Sayonara :D **


	9. The Pride of a Peacock

**Littlelion: Hello, we're back and now we'll take a look at team Star Breakers (without Zeo though).**

**Hope you guys like it, if not, you can skip it but you'll miss a lot of information :D**

_Chapter nine: The Pride of a Peacock_

Jack stood there in his room (yeah, he stays at school during the week and only goes in the weekends at home, just like Damian and Faust)

at school with the cell phone still in his hands. The tears running down his cheeks and his eyes widened in disbelief.

_That can't be right nee?_

,,Oy, Jack-kun?'' a soft knock on the door followed by a husky voice. The door opened. It was Faust with behind him Damian, Jack's teammates of team Star Breakers.

,,Jack-kun?'' Faust asked concerned. Jack just stood there, didn't move an inch.

,,Oy Jack-kun?'' Damian asked while walking towards the Peacock-Blader.

,,Oy!'' he placed his hands on Jack's shoulders and begun to choke him.

,,What do you want?!'' Jack snapped towards the less taller boy.

,,Woah,'' Damian growled while backing off: ,,No need to be _nice_.''

,,You be quiet!''

,,What happened to you?'' Faust asked while sitting on the cough: ,,You got a phone call from someone?''

,,Yes,'' Jack snapped: ,,But it's none of your buisiness.''

,,I bet it has something to do with Rago_-san_,'' Damian growled with a slight irritated tone in his voice. Faust heard it, but Jack obviously didn't.

,,What has it to do with you?! Just leave me the fuck alone!''

,,Jeez, Jack-kun, don't be like that! We're like brothers, you should be able to tell us anything!''

,,Well, at the moment I don't need your help! I'm gonna finish my painting!'' with that Jack left the main room into the side room.

Faust left, sighing, giving Damian an unique opportunity!

He went to the side room as well, without making noises, making sure Jack didn't know he was there.

,,Nice painting.''

,,Waaah!'' Jack screamed, his pencil flying out of his hands and his painting falling of the standard, not to forget that Jack himself fell backwards on the ground.

,,Don't startle me like that!'' Jack hissed while getting back on his feet.

,,It's not like you to be _that_ easy startled. What happened?''

,,Nothing you should mind,'' Jack replied dryly while taking his painting from the ground and his pencil.

,,Listen Jack-kun, you can tell me whatever the hell you want. I don't care if it's about me or Faust-kun, or just about you.''

,,How many times should I tell you it's nothing!'' Jack screamed, his voice high of pain, tears of betrayal running on his cheeks and his eyes closed.

Damian decided it was time to calm his friend. He hugged Jack tightly to show him his concern.

,,It's alright, nee? I'm right here! There's no need to be afraid of sharing pain and stuff like that. I know it's new for you, but so is it for me.''

Jack, Damian and Faust were orphans, they had always been together and then eventually Dr. Ziggurat had found them and raised them as his own children since he hadn't children.

Jack wiped his tears of: ,,It's really nothing.''

,,What?''

,,It's just, Rago-kun still says he breaks with me,''

Damian gave a groan from displeasing.

,,And there's someone else, he admitted it right in front of me!'' (by manner of speaking)

,,That's it!'' Damian jumped on his feet his fist ready to knock down Rago the first time they saw that asshole.

,,Damian-kun?''

,,That's it! That's it! I won't let anyone do that to one of my brothers! Just forget it! Rago-san's going to get payback! And you!'' Damian turned around, facing Jack, pointing his finger towards the crazy artist.

,,YOU! Why the hell are you crying for him? You fucked up artist! Instead of sitting here crying like a whining bitch you should go to him and beat him up! You should kick his frigging ass!''

Jack stepped back, he had never seen Damian that mad at him or at someone else. There was a fire of insanity burning in his eyes. (Insane Black Rock Shooter reference)

,,Damian, -kun?'' Jack murmured.

,,Let's go beat up that clown! Tomorrow he'll see some stars! I'll show him some real pain! And YOU! You're going to come with me and beat him up too! Show him the power of a real Star Breaker you peacock! Aren't peacocks very proud animals? Why are you here like a chicken!''

Jack his eyes narrowed, hurted by the thruth in Damian's words.

,,Now finish your stupid painting!'' with those commands Damian left the room.

,,Damian-kun, wait!'' Jack got a hold of Damian's wrist, making the blue-haired blader stop and turn around.

,,Arigatou.''

,,Your welcome,'' Damian growled but mentally he grinned. One point for him. He made Jack hate Rago, just a little more and Jack would forget that asshole. When it was that time he would be able to steal his brother's heart and then they would finally be together. Jack had never seen it before, every time Damian gave him presents and gifts, every time he commented on his paintings, every time they played games, every time they trained together. He never saw that Damian gave more then a normal brother would. Faust had been the first one to see it, the next one was Ziggurat. But the most important one, Jack, was the only one who didn't see it.

Damian shook his head.

_I'm sure he'll notice it someday. And until then, I'll keep showing my love and concern._

**Littlelion: That was it :D**

**I'm a real ass, letting you wait and then give you such a short chapter :D**

**Damian, Faust and Jack aren't real orphans nor brothers, but I decided to make them so it would be logical that they lived together with Zigurrat. Zeo isn't a member because he's in a team with Toby.**

**Well next chapter the competition will start and you'll see all the teams. Ryuga's going to team up, (we all know who'll be in his team for sure)**

**Kenta comes back from his sickness and Benkei will finally find out what really bothers Kyouya.**


	10. Tensions part 1

**Littlelion: Hej everyone, it's me Littlelionalicious and I'm back! Last chapter was a little bit short nee?**

**That's why I decided to make this a lo~ong chapter :D**

**Rago and Dynamis' 'date' is in this chapter as a flashback. At first I thought letting Rago rape Dynamis but that would be too cruel for poor Dynami-kun so I decided to make a twist.**

**Same goes for Chris and King's 'date', wich is not a date!**

**This chapter will be split in two because it would become too long**

* * *

_Chapter ten: Tensions_

Hanawa Benkei

Monday morning, students from everywhere, dead tired. It was just another normal day at MetalFightBeyblade High School. Benkei looked everywhere but as far as he could see, there was no Kyouya. Sighing, he walked further only to bump into Yuu, walking next to a midget with purple hair.

,,Oh hey, it's Benben-kun!''

,,Yuu-kun,'' Benkei replied polite, ignoring the last comment about him.

,,Benben-kun, this is Titi-kun.''

,,Hello, Titi-san, my name is Benkei.''

,,Hey Benben-kun, where's Yoyo-kun?''

,,I don't know, I haven't seen him a single time during the weak end.

,,Aw, did he left you behind?'' Benkei stopped walking.

,,Hey I was just joking! C'mon Titi-kun, let's go looking to the flyer of the competition!''

_Oh yeah, that's right, today starts the competition preparations._

Benkei walked towards a great pamphlet. There was hanging a big poster with the message:

* * *

**Beyblade Competition.**

**Today starts the competition. In this, people of our school will show their skills while heading for the top.**

**What is required?**

**-This is a team-competition. You are not allowed to enter alone. There have to be at least 3 members in your group. It is recommended to have a group of 3 to 4 members.**

**-Beyblade. It's obvious. Your bey can be updated anyway you want.**

**-Price. There are prices for everyone. The winner will receive a place among the Legendary Bladers and a secret price.**

**If you want to participate, you can give your group and members information to Dr. Ziggurat.**

* * *

Benkei sighed, he really wanted to participate, but he didn't know. His dream was to be with Kyouya in a team, not with some dumbasses he didn't know.

,,Hey Benkei-kun, you wanna participate as well?''

Benkei turned around. It was Kenta, his brown eyes standing curious.

,,What makes you think that?''

,,Oh nothing, you were just standing here like for a lo~ong time.''

,,Oh. What about you, are you going to it?''

,,Well, before I know that I first need to know in wich team I'll be.''

,,You don't have one ?''

,,I was hoping to join Ginga-kun, but if Masamune-kun goes with him and Yuu-kun and Tsubasa-kun and Hikaru-chan and …''

,,Wow wow, slow down, who says they'll all go with Ginga-kun? Besides friends they are also rivals! I mean they all want to fight Ginga-kun too!''

,,That's true! Maybe you're right Benkei-kun. Thanks, I've gotta go, sayonara!''

,,Hm!'' Benkei nodded and then walked inside. Almost everyone in his class was standing around Masamune.

,,…And he was like an angry bird! I mean he became red and his glasses were gliding of his face and his mouth!'' everyone started to laugh, except for King who was sitting next to Masamune. His look was filled with irritation and …. Worry?

,,Hey Masamune-kun!''

,,Oh hey Benkei-kun, I'm just telling everyone how it was in Ziggurat-kyoju's office! And there was a large closet, I bet he keeps the body's of his victims there!''

,,Bwahahahaha!'' the class started to burst from laughing, eyes filled of tears from happiness and bellies hurting from pleasure.

Masamune seemed to like the attention and kept on telling.

,,There was a large mountain of magazines, I bet he was looking for the picture of a cute woman. To hang on his wall. He'll feel much happier then!''

And the class kept on going.

,,What the hell did you say, you dickhead!'' someone growled. Everyone felt in silent. In the door standing like a badass, Damian.

He walked into the classroom, behind him Faust and Jack, two creeps.

Everyone knew these guys were no fun. They were hard bladers who crushed every opponent.

,,I asked you something, Unicorny and I want an answer.''

,,You want an answer?'' Masamune asked while getting on his feet: ,,I was just telling them-'' he pointed to the others: ,,How Ziggurat-kyoju's office was.''

,,What you'd say?'' Damian growled, his hands after his back, ready to grip his bey-launcher.

Masamune just did the same, ready to launch Unicorno.

,,San, ni, ich, Go shoot!'' there beys landed neat on the desks. Benkei backed off, he had no good feeling about this. Not at all! Did Masamune even know what he was doing?

* * *

King

I began to feel shivers running on my back and my belly growled from fear. Every part of my body told me one thing: Run! I had to fight the urge to run away. Masamune looked very confident, but one look at the faces of the others told enough: this guy was trouble! I noticed I gripped my launcher.

Was I really planning to help Masamune? Yes, of course. I owed him one, it was my fault in the first place he had to go to Ziggurat-kyoju! I took my launcher, caught my breath and counted in my head.

San. Ni. Ich.

,,Go shoot!'' everyone's eyes widened in disbelief and looked to me.

,,King-san?'' Masamune asked.

,,I owe you one, so I'll repay my debt Masamune_-sama_.'' Masamune grinned at me before turning his attention back to the fight.

,,Unicorno, go in attack mode!''

,,Variares, follow him! Attack mode!'' Unicorno and Variares jumped over the desks, but instead of going to Hell Kerbecks, they created a gap. It was the smartest thing they could do now. Observing Damian and his bey.

Damian was irritated and decided to make a move.

,,Slaughter them of, Kerbecks!'' Damian's bey jumped forwards, over the little corridors between the desks. 'Ooh, and 'Aah, escaped the other students their mouths. I widened my eyes, Damian's bey was really fast! Masamune saw it as well.

,,Unicorno! Attack mode!'' Kerbecks and Unicorno clashed into eachother, horn and teeth showed to eachother.

,,Variares! Attack mode!'' I felt really weird, since I was a little child I had this. Everytime I had a big fight my haircolor changed and my blood started to boil. And it happened again.

,,King-san, you ok?'' Masamune asked, stepping back. Everyone took a step back.

,,Hey you blue-haired clown!'' I pointed to the unknown (for me) blader who was currently observing me: ,,You picked the wrong opponent! Variares! King of thunder lightning sword! **(Lol, I actually** **forgot King's real special move).**

The whole room filled with a great red light, coming from my bey Variares.

* * *

Class A

Ginga Hagane

I was dozing off, without noticing, until a great explosion followed by an earthquake.

,,What the hell?!'' Tetsuya yelled: ,,This crab is crabtastic scared!''

,,Hmm!'' Ryutaro added.

,,Let's all calm down,'' their teacher ordered, but everyone could see he was shaking too.

,,It probably comes from the other class next door!'' Hyoma said.

,,Could be, Hyoma-san, I'll go looking, you guys wait here!'' with that said their teacher left the class.

,,I bet it has something to do with Masamune-kun,'' I sighed loud enough for the other students to hear.

,,Well yeah, he's a handful sometimes!'' Ryutaro nodded.

,,Who cares? I don't care if they blow up the whole school or not, but it's frigging hard to follow the lesson!'' Chris complained.

,,Not that you were following the lesson, I bet you were studying _something else_,'' Johannes meowed, receiving a glare from Chris.

,,Keep out of it, creep!''

,,No need to be _nice_!'' he simply replied. I blinked.

_Are Chris and Johannes mad on eachother? Weren't they close?_

* * *

Rago

I dozed off and thought again on Sunday afternoon.

* * *

**_It was two o' clock when Dynamis arrived at my house. He wore a tight blue jeans, a white shirt and a black pullover, making him look normal, but in my point of view very attractive. His pure blue eyes were shining bright and he smiled at me when I opened the door._**

**_,,Hello Rago-san, you ready to go?'' I nodded, a little bit lost for words, man, of course I was ready, I was ready from yesterday morning._**

**_,,You wanna part now or , wait, where are my manners, would you like to come in?''_**

**_,,Sure,'' he agreed and entered the house. Pluto had already left, adding that he didn't want to make me feel awkward. I was very happy about that and decided to give him a gift sooner or later._**

**_,,Your house is pretty nice,'' Dynamis said while sitting on the cough in the living room._**

**_,,Thanks Dynamis-kun. You want something to drink?''_**

**_,,Sure.'' I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice._**

**_,,I'll go changing and then we can go.''_**

**_,,Alright,'' he nodded. I went trembling upstairs, oh God, I couldn't believe he was actually in my house! I quickly changed and went back downstairs, happy to see he was still sitting on the cough, waiting for me to get back._**

**_,,I'm ready, you?''_**

**_,,I'm also ready,'' we left the house and went to the station to take the train. After an half hour we arrived at the other part of BeybladeTown. In front of the station stood a huge building, it looked like two towers, connected by an oval._**

**_,,That's the Dark Nebula, a company specialized in computers and bey-technology.''_**

**_,,Wait, I heard that name once at school.''_**

**_,,Could be, Ryuga-san is the director his nephew.''_**

**_,,Oh, well, that explains. Aargh!'' Dynamis felt on the ground, grabbing his chest, eyes closed, trembling._**

**_,,Dynamis-kun! Dynamis-kun!''_**

* * *

**Littlelion: Hope you liked it! I'll update soon! :D**

**Please review!**


	11. Tensions part 2

**Littlelion: This morning my inspiration came flying into my room!**

**:D no seriously, that's a joke. Well,**

**I'm back? Now, what happend to our dear Dynami-kun? I know it, you guess it :D**

**(beaming evilly)**

**Anyways, I'll tell you guys. Further, Chris and Johannes will fight eachother very hard and Reiji has a secret he can't even tell Ryuga, sadly, his parents do.**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Tensions part 2_

Rago

**_Carefully I put Dynamis on the cough. Hell I knew why he collapsed! I was worried, this wasn't normal! Why was this happening? I started to shake and decided to sit next to Dynamis. He was lying down, eyes closed, eyebrows frowned and his breath unnaturally high. I probably should bring him some water!_**

,,Alright class I'm back!'' the teacher yelled, making me wake up from my daydream.

,,There were some problems with Masamune-san,'' everyone sighed: ,,And Damian-san!'' and everyone gulped. Those guys were no fun! Even I avoided them! The only one that wasn't afraid of them was Ryuga, but then again, he was a badass.

,,Bwah, scum!'' he scoffed.

,,That's not very nice Ryu-kun!'' Reiji hissed to him as a real snake.

_Holy shit did he said that to Ryuga? And WHY THE HELL DOES HE CALL HIM RYU-KUN?_

Apparently I wasn't the only one noticing this. Ginga shivered as well, Hyoma turned around and Aguma gulped. We all expected one thing, Ryuga beating up Reiji, but to our suprise Ryuga just 'tsk-ed' and remained calm.

Even the teacher gulped.

I turned my attention back to my thoughts.

**_When I entered back the room Dynamis was sitting straight, looking around._**

**_,,Dynamis-kun!'' I placed the glass on the table and went to him._**

**_,,Oh,... Hey Rago-san,'' he muttered._**

**_,,I don't know what happened! You just collapsed in the middle of the street!''_**

**_,,Oh, I'm sorry for that, I forgot to...''_**

**_,,To what?''_**

**_,,Promise you won't tell anyone?''_**

**_,,Fine, I guess.''_**

,,Alright, take your workbooks!'' the teacher yelled.

* * *

Hagane Ginga

_What the hell was that now? Ryuga didn't even answer!_

I looked to the outside through the window, it was a nice view. Ryuga and Reiji were still muttering something against eachother. I couldn't hear it, even though I really wanted to.

,,Ginga-kun, pss!'' it was Ryuutaro, he pointed to Chris and Johannes.

,,Wanna know something interesting?''

I glanced at the teacher, he was busy with a computer error, his back showing to us.

,,Alright!''

,,I heard Chris-kun kissed Johannes-san!''

,,Tondemonai![とんでもい,heck no]

Ryuutaro just nodded and grinned wickedly.

I looked back to Johannes and Chris in shock. Chris was mad for some reason, frowning his eyebrows, a stubborn look showing on his face, his arms crossed and his back showing to… Johannes?

Wait, he kissed Johannes and know he's mad? How weird!

,,Alright class, I'm going to ask the help of the teacher next door! Please be patient and silent!''

* * *

Class B

Tetagami Kyouya

I trembled, but knocked on the door and entered.

,,Kyouya-san, why are you late?''

,,I'm sorry Sensei, buisiness with my parents.''

,,That's fine.''

I went to my place next to Benkei who was already waiting cheerfully for me.

,,Kyouya-sama!''

The teacher of class A entered our classroom with a loud 'slam'.

,,Where were you? Kyouya buddy!''

,,Like I need to explain me to you?!'' I growled, seriously, the last thing I wanted now was a conversation with Benkei about my feelings. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy with a loyal friend like Benkei, but sometimes, it gets so on my nerves!

Yes, I have love problems, but I'm not going to share them with Benkei.

He returned his attention to his workbook, sobbing and sniffing.

I couldn't bring my attention to school, so when the teacher entered after helping Class A's teacher I just stared out the window, like I knew, just like Ginga always does.

_Ginga_

Ginga was my problem! Last week, Hyouma came to me and we talked.

**_,,Oh hey Kyouya-san.''_**

**_,,Hyouma-san.''_**

**_,,How are things going?''_**

**_,,Very good!''_**

**_…_**

**_,,What did you say?''_**

**_,,I'm sorry, it's just that I noticed it today, you know, with the new students.''_**

**_,,Ginga's in love with a CREEP?!''_**

**_,,Well, he was glaring at Ryuga-san and Reiji-san.''_**

**_,,What does that Reiji creep have that I haven't?'' I could yell like this against Hyouma 'cuz he knew I loved Ginga._**

**_,,Calm down Kyouya! Hey wait, where are you going? School didn't even finish!''_**

**_,,Home!'' I growled: ,,Thinking!''_**

* * *

Masamune

I saw Kyouya dozing off and snickered about it. King looked to me with frowned eyebrows. After winning the battle the teacher of Ginga's class came to us to stop the noise. And a few minutes later he was back because of a computer error!

Seriously who can't work with the computers in 2013? We're like in the period of technology!

Benkei was sobbing and sniffing, making it really hard to follow the lesson, or try to fall asleep. I thought back to the fight. King's attack was really fearsome! My Unicorno had also stopped spinning.

_Unicorno. I promise I'll become stronger! That's a promise!_

Yeah, speaking off King! His hair had become white and spiky, it was like Saint Seiya mode!

I shivered. What great power did King hide? Was there something I didn't know?

* * *

Class A

Rago

**_,,I'm sorry to trouble you Rago-san, but you see, I have insomnia.''_**

**_,,Insomnia?''_**

**_,,Yes, to be honest, I wasn't allowed to come with you. I didn't sleep for five days and my parents already expected me to collapse from exhaustion. But I thought it was so sweet of you, wanting to show me around, that I sneaked out.''_**

**_,,Dynamis-kun.''_**

**_,,I'm sorry Rago-kun,'' my heart skipped a few beats. Did he just call me Rago-kun?_**

**_,,I'm very sorry, for the trouble I caused you,'' he blushed, trembling, trying to get up._**

**_,,You should stay down and sleep a little.''_**

**_,,Hmm,'' he shook his head: ,,Daijobu desu.''[It's alright]_**

**_,,But Dynamis-kun!'' I protested: ,,I won't allow you to push yourself over your limit! Go and rest a little! Then you'll be able to walk again and we can sneak back in your home.''_**

**_,,We?''_**

**_,,You don't think I'll let a guy with insomnia who just collapsed on the street walk alone to his home?''_**

**_,,Well, it's not really my home.''_**

**_,,It's the same!''_**

**_,,Nee, Rago-kun,'' I grinned: ,,Did you bring me here all the way back?''_**

**_,,Well, it wasn't that much of a burden. You were sleeping very soundly and people first thought I was kidnapping you.''_**

**_Dynamis gulped._**

**_,,But besides that I was fine.''_**

* * *

**Yes I know it's short and not that good, but this is part 2 of a chapter of like 16 pages :D**

**So conclusion:**

**Rago and Dynamis are lovers, you'll see when you know the rest of their date**

**Dynamis suffers from insomnia (I didn't want to take something too drastic)**

**Reiji and Ryuga are loves and Ginga kind of found out**

**Kyouya thinks Ginga loves Reiji (Jeez, Hyouma, keep your big mouth! Just a joke)**

**Chris and Johannes definitely hate eachother**

**The teacher of class A can't work with computers**

**Masamune thinks King doesn't trust him**

**Next time we'll show the tensions in class C, with Hikaru, Jack, Damian and Faust and Team Wild fang without Kyouya of course.**


	12. Cute and Bitchy

**Littlelion: Hej everyone, I'm back in a MetalFightBeyblade mood.**

**We're interrupting our long chapter tensions for a short (side)story of Hikaru!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed the story 'till so far. :D**

**I'm planning to make 30 chapters and maybe a sequel (not sure)**

***You can always leave a review with your opinion***

**Ahem, what I saw the last time makes me worry**

**_There are many views and people who read this, but the reviews are at 13, that's pretty low if you realize there are like 913 views_**

**_People, save the story, help me keeping my motivation and hit the review button!_**

* * *

_Chapter 12: The Cute and Bitchy_

Hikaru

Ever had those days? Like you want to stay at home, lying in your bed, doing nothing and ending up falling asleep, to be waked up by a phone call of your close friends or lover?

Well, today was such a day. I was currently lying on my bed, skipping class for the so many time.

My teacher barely remembered I was in her class. Not that I cared. My life had always been difficult, my parents were divorced and used me as a reason to keep on fighting. I became sick of it and decided to leave. Now I live in a small little house in the center of Metal Fight Beyblade Town. Now and then a strange woman comes to visit me, looking if I'm still alive, but for the rest they keep away. And I'm frigging happy about it!

So yeah, back to the story, currently I was lying on my bed, exhausted from the party last evening, until I received a message. It was Madoka. I looked to my watch, wow, would you look at that! It was already ten 'o clock, meaning Madoka and the others probably had a break. I frowned, it's not like Madoka messages me that often and surely not during schooltime.

* * *

_Hey Hikaru-chan, watashi wa [it's me], I've given your number to Hyouma-kun, gomen [sorry]he kept on nagging about it. Just to warn you._

_Hope you're not mad_

_:) Madoka_

* * *

Of course I wasn't mad, she was a cute girl.

Cute nee?

You probably wonder 'WHAT DA FAHK ARE YOU SAYING HIKARU AREN'T YOU STRAIGHT?

Well damn you, I friggin' don't give a fahk.

I'm bi to be honest. Yes, people laughed with that, until I kicked their asses with my bey Aquario.

Then suddenly the fun was gone, just to warn you! For the moment I had set my eyes on Madoka, she was so cute and smart! Opposite of me!

But then you still had Hyouma, men, he could be annoying! Maybe that's why I'm a little bit more into girls then guys.

Men see girls like meat, toys, well, at least they see _me_ like that.

But I'm not nice.

I'm a lioness.

I kill everyone who dares to look at me like some meat.

Mostly I'm the one judging people like they're meat.

Death meat if they dare to piss me off.

Yes, I have a kind of bitchy character and I admit that! I don't have problems like that. The reason why I have a bitchy character?

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_,,Hello there, little Hikaru-chan.''_**

**_,,Mummy? Why do you have a bruise on your cheek?''_**

**_,,That doesn't matter.''_**

**_,,Was it daddy?''_**

**_,,Ara, ara [my, my] you're very smart Hikaru-chan.''_**

**_,,Mummy?''_**

**_,,I'm gonna tell you something Hikaru-chan. Better remember it. You see, most men see innocent girls like meat, like toys, like something they can ditch whenever the hell they want. Don't become like that Hikaru-chan! You've gotta hide your cute character, until you're with someone that you thrust. People use innocent girls. You've gotta turn your innocence to the inside, and be strong on the outside. That way, you'll never get hurt, or end up like me.''_**

**_,,Yo, bitch, where the hell are you?''_**

**_,,Now go Hikaru-chan.''_**

**_,,Daddy's drunk again?!''_**

**_,,Hm, it's no big deal I honestly don't remember the last time he was sober.''_**

**_,,He's gonna slam you again!''_**

**_,,That doesn't matter Hikaru-chan, you've gotta play outside, like every normal child, and remember, what happens in this house is only for the ears of people in this house.''_**

**_,,Yes mummy!'' while crawling outside I heard the first scream of pain and the sound of a hand smacking someone's cheek._**

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

_I don't really mind, thanks for the warning! :) Hikaru_

* * *

I sighed and half stepped, half glided out of my bed to the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror I started to cry, first silent, but then loudly. What I saw was me, and yet, not me. I saw a bitchy girl who would never find happiness. Oh, I know how I really wanna be, how I really am on the inside! I just don't wanna end up like my mother, being abused by a horrible husband, ending up divorcing and moving out of town. I really know that I would become the cute and innocent Hikaru,…

If Madoka would love me.

**Littlelion: That was it! Please review and don't troll me about how I made Hikaru bitch-like, because that all will change.**

**Seriously I hate her because some crazy fans ship her with Reiji (I know it's their right but still)**


	13. Snake Obsession

**Littlelion: Hey yeah guys, it's me, sorry you won't get rid of me that easily!**

**Masamune: Honestly, no one was trying that!**

**Littlelion: Sjjjjj! Anyway, I wonder which couple is next?**

**Masamune: Don't play with our readers! You know which couple is next right?**

**Littlelion: Spoil sporter!**

**Anyway!**

**Chapter 13 is snake obsession and it will focus on two things!**

**Reiji's obsession with snakes!**

**And…**

**Ryuga's obsession with Reiji, the snake!**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Snake obsession_

* * *

Ryuga

After break we went back to our classrooms for another two hours of French, for the sake of Kami, who wants to know French?

Pluto-sensei went on with the lessons, ignorant of the fact that the whole class was dozing off!

_WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE EYES ANYWAY?!_

Reiji was lying on his desk, head on arms, snuggling and purring. Making cute sounds in my opinion. God damnit! I wanted to hug him so badly now, jeez, why am I in class?

,,Rei-kun, what the hell are you doing?''

,,What do you mean, what the hell are you doing? Sleeping, isn't that obvious?''

,,Why are you making those cute noises?''

,,I'm not! Fuck off!''

,,I'd rather fuck you, would be more pleasurable. Surely if you go again and make those cute noises in front of me!'' his faces reddened all of the sudden and I had the urge to take him here, right now.

,,God damnit, Ryu-kun! You asshole!''

,,And may I know the reason why you guys are whispering behind my back?'' Pluto raised his eyebrows, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Seriously, which kind of sensei stands like that in front of his class?

,,Nothing Pluto-sensei,'' I said, keeping on my best poker face.

But he didn't buy it.

,,What about you Mizuchi? Any reason?''

,,Yeah, I asked a question about French.''

Pluto's eyes started to glitter.

,,Minna! Look at this, this is what you guys all should be like, hoping to learn this beautiful language even more! Dare to raise your fingers and ask anything about French! This is what it should be! Hahahah! Moi, j'aime le française! C'est magnifique!

C'est super!''

,,Pluto-sensei?'' I raised my finger, Reiji was already shuddering besides me for what I would say:,, I have a question about French, Pluto-sensei!''

,,And that is, mon petit garçon?''

_Ewwww. 0.o_

,,Why is French so damn stupid?''

* * *

,,Mataku Ryuga! I'll let you go with it for now!'' a minute later I was standing outside the study of the principal. Really, teachers liked me for a reason. I went back to the classroom, only to be kicked out by Pluto.

,,Stay outside you barbarian!''

I heard Reiji snicker about it and decided to teach him a lesson later.

,,Pluto-sensei!''

,,Don't you 'Pluto' me! Out! Out!'' Reiji was grabbing his stomach, bursting out in laughing and soon the whole class followed.

,,Out!'' with that said Pluto slammed the door close.

_Jeez, what should I do now? Lunch break isn't for two hours and I think Pluto is serious about this, so?_

I 'tsk-ed and went outside, Reiji would bring my stuff with him anyway, I know Reiji. Come to think about it, I seriously don't know much about my Reiji.

Maybe I should try to be more romantic! Where does he live? A grin appeared on my face and I left school.

* * *

Karakura-street hm?[ Anyone gets the reference?] House 29. I heard from Reiji his parents had just moved. I tried to open the door but failed miserably, therefore I went to the backside of the house. There was a large garden and one window was open!

Unique chance!

I managed somehow to climb in the room and became frozen. There were so many pictures of a guy that wasn't Reiji, but obviously it was Reiji's room. That guy was smiling warmly, on some pictures together with Reiji.

His brother maybe?

There were so many things on Reiji's desk not to mention floor, his room was one whole mess.

Empty bottles of water, an aquarium without fishes and water, and then in the corner of the room was a snake!

I jumped up from fear and backed off.

_Who the hell keeps a snake free in his room?_

My attention was catched by an old-looking black book. There was a lock on.

_A diary?_

I saw the key in the aquarium, picked it up and opened the diary.

* * *

**_Monday_**

**_It was a lonely day without my oniichan. Empty, like something was missing. Of course there was something missing! I begged 'him' not to do it, but his answer was the same as always: a maniacal laughter followed by his fangs pointing towards my chest. There's no hope for me, mom and dad tell me stories about people just like me who became cured but my hope lies far away. There's no way someone like me would be able to become 'healthy' again? Because there's nothing wrong with my health! It's all in my head, my head, where it begun! Watashi no atama wa son'nani itai! [My head hurts so!] Dad says I should behave like a man and stop nagging about it, but the pain won't lessen nor go away. Mom says I'm imagining things and should stop interrupting her during her work._**

**_Today J. also beated the crap outta me! My eye's still black and I have the feeling my teeth are broken! My nose is better now, the bleeding stopped. If HE would've been there this would surely not have happened. I always relied on him, but it's my fault he…_**

* * *

A part of the page was gone, why? I wondered, while thinking off the diary-part.

Who is J.?

Who's HE ?

And who is 'him'? I noticed immediately that those three words were other than others, because of the way Reiji wrote them down. I've seen his books of school and they were all neat, his letters almost always the same size, with structure. But this diary was so ugly written, it was just like this wasn't Reiji's diary!

Was it actually? I wondered, not noticing the snake to disappear in a hole in the wall.

,,Jeez, Reiji, what's this about?'' I asked myself loudly while skipping to another page.

* * *

**_Friday_**

**_Vester has grown a lot lately, man, he's almost full grown! I wanna grow up too! Today I've seen a lovely girl, I think her name was Sophie [yes, the one from team Excalibur] together with her friend Wales._**

**_We became friends quickly and then we played endless tag in the woods! It was fun until my head started to hurt again. I left and now I'm here, trying not to drown into the black light in my head._**

* * *

I sighed and skipped to the last pages, seriously, what kind of diary was this? Emo?

* * *

**_Saturday_**

**_Things go better in my life. A lot. After moving out our town, which is very sad, I became a student of MetalFightBeyblade High school. It's fun! The children from there are much more fun than my other friends, even though I still miss them. Wanna know something? I kind of have a boyfriend, his name is Ryuga,-_**

* * *

I blushed a little and smacked myself on the head. Why the hell am I blushing? But then again, it's very nice to be mentioned in the diary of your love!

* * *

**_-, he's very strong and likes to beyblade too! Well, I didn't tell him yet about Poison Serpent, maybe another time. But there's that great competition on school and I'm really excited about it! Wish I could participate! Vester is so nice, I decided to let him 'wander' free through my room. He even made a hole in the wall as his home!_**

* * *

So Vester's his snake?

* * *

**_God damn it! It's still here! 'He' said that he would destroy my relation with Ryuga, that he couldn't allow it, but, he wouldn't go that far right?_**

**_I still can't forget, that I…_**

**_Killed my brother._**

* * *

The diary slipped through my fingers. I trembled, eyes widened in horror.

Reiji's got a snake that wanders free through his room?

He killed his own brother?

* * *

Reiji

Pluto was saying his goodbye's when we were already out of the classroom. I dragged Ryuga's stuff with me and was startled. Ryuga was nowhere to be found!

,,Hey Reiji-kun!'' it was Johannes, with a big smile that showed his sharp teeth. Johannes was a good friend, also obsessed with an animal, the cat, while I keep it by the snake.

,,Hey Johan-kun!''

,,Don't abbreviate my name!''

,,I do what I want!''

,,Beast!''

,,Kitten!''

,,Scum!''

,,Soft and cuddle!'' we were glaring at eachother before bursting out in laughter. Seriously, we were like brothers.

Brothers? No way! We were just normal best friends!

,,Hey Reiji-kun, you're coming?''

,,Um!'' I nodded before walking after Johannes.

* * *

**Littlelion: Hey everyone! Extra long chapter for you guys and because I like Ryuga x Reiji! Duuuuh! Fangirl through the core!**

**So yeah, wanted to show that Reiji is kind of insane (which I like about him) and sweat at the ssssame time (fangirlscream)**

**Vester is a snake, my sister invented the name for me though :D**

**I don't know what it means, something like wood or three**

**Next chapter Ryuga will get some answers!**

**PLEASE REVIEW 8D**

**See you guys later!**

**Sayonara**

* * *

**_Littlelion doesn't own any characters, except for Vester. Metal Fight Beyblade is owned by Tokyo TV, spin masters,…_**

**_I claim ownership for the plot idea and the story, as well as the title._**


	14. Save this story!

**Littlelion: My life sucks. Schoolwork, mother, siblings, family parties, stupid people, annoying pets, slow internet,...**

**I DON'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES!**

**WHICH ONE FIRST?**

**YOU DECIDE! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**I'm probably gonna quit some stories :D**

**It's up to you to chose! The poll will be five, seven, eight days open but after that ...**

**R.I.P. Stories!**

**If there are no votes, why not discontinuing them all? I'm a lazy bitch after all and I suck, my stories are shit, and why is my grammar bad?**

**Because I'm dumb -_-**


	15. What's gonna happen?

**A/N: Hello folks :D**

**This story had two votes, equal to another story of me, so they are like, both on number one. Which means I'm going to update this one soon :D**

**Stay alert for the next chapter :D**

**Spoiler: Kenta did what?**


	16. The drama goes on

**A/N: Hey guys :'(**

**My grandfather has cancer and soon he'll die.**

**Therefore, I'm not going to spend much time on this intro.**

**I'm sorry if the chapter sucks, but reviews are welcome**

* * *

_A talk with parents_

* * *

Ryuga

I slipped out and ran off, only to see Reiji's parents arrive at the house.

**_God damn it, it's now or never!_**

Yes, Daidouji[Douji's Japanese name] told me I shouldn't be that careless, but I don't care

(Lame joke is lame)

I knocked on the door and waited, putting on my most innocent eyes.

,,Well hello there dear, who might you be?''

,,I'm Ryuga,'' I said with a huge smile.

,,Ryuga?'' a man with spiky red hair just like Reiji appeared: ,,Reiji told me about you, aren't you a…''

,,I'm a good friend,'' I answered, not sure if Reiji's parents knew he was gay.

,,Oh yeah, now I remember. Shouldn't you be on school?'' the man asked.

,,No, I skipped.''

,,That's not good,'' the woman smiled, her brown hair hanging for her eyes: ,,Why don't you come inside? I'm sure you've got a reason you're here?''

,,Thank you.''

We went inside and she guided me to the living room. We all sat down in an awkward silence, until I decided it was time for some answers.

,,Miss, who is He?''

,,Who?'' the woman asked, clearly confused.

,,I dunno, Reiji mentioned him once, he called him He and said he was in… His head.''

The woman shifted nervously and the man (probably Reiji's father) let the cup in his hands fall. He got up and went to the kitchen.

,,Um, are you sure Reiji said that?''

,,Yes I'm sure,'' Ryuga said, trying to keep up his innocent smile. The woman sighed before giving in.

,,I guess if he told you he must trust you, I'll tell you the story.

* * *

We had two children, Reiji and his brother Renji [Abarai Renji based] who had spiky red hair, just like my husband. Renji was always overprotective when it came down to Reiji. Reiji was often bullied by his fellow classmates and therefore Renji protected him. It was no good, isolating Reiji from the outside I guess, but back then I was so busy with my work. If only I had noticed!'' the woman sniffed and I felt a bit guilty about making her.

,,Anyways, Reiji told me stories about a second Reiji. A Reiji with the eyes of a snake and fangs, a Reiji that kept him imprisoned. I thought he meant Renji was too close and therefore send Renji away. But that was obvious not a good idea. The evening Renji had to part, Reiji ran away over street. There was a car and…''

she paused a little, shaking with tears in the eyes.

,,Renji pushed Reiji away and was killed by the accident. After that Reiji went down and came in a depression. The only one that was allowed in his room was Renji's snake Vester. After that, Reiji,….''

the woman hesitated.

,,Reiji said that the 'second Reiji' destroyed him inside. A few months we moved town and he seems to have calmed down.''

Something told me she forgot to tell me something, I don't know, my little brother Ryuutaro says you can see that in their eyes.

,,Thanks Miss, I'll take my leave now,'' I said, all the while hating her for lying.

When I left I wondered why I didn't see the man again.

Ah well, better go to school before they contact my uncle.

* * *

Reiji

Lunch break was almost over when I saw Ryuga.

,,Ryuga where the hell were you?!'' I said a hint of panic in my voice.

Stupid, why am I so possessive?

Ryuga smiled before turning serious.

,,Hey, Rei-kun,'' he said softly.

,,What?''

,,Before classes we should talk.''

,,We should?''

,,About Mizuchi Renji.''

I froze, feeling like I was falling apart.

* * *

Chris

,,Hey King!'' I waved at him.

He smiled back.

,,Thanks for this weekend!'' King said.

Oh yeah, I remember that.

* * *

**_,,Hey King, ready to go?'' I asked, raising my eyebrows._**

**_,,Yes wait,'' he was currently struggling with his socks, seriously, the whole picture was cute._**

**_Would Johannes also struggle with his socks?_**

**_Wait, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about that asshole!_**

* * *

_Johannes_

I just wanted to be more for him. A lover, or at least a good friend, not some toy that he could use.

I sighed, hurting inside. Maybe I should go and talk with him once more.

Oh God, speaking of the Devil! There he is!

* * *

Johannes

I left Reiji alone with Ryuga, they probably had to talk about their 'relationship', seriously, they were only like four~five days together!

When I walked to my locker I saw him.

_Chris._

I really love the little blond, giving him glances whenever I can, trying to talk to him. I can't keep my eyes off him.

Don't get me wrong, I don't see him as a toy. I really like him, he is so kind, nice, silent and yet over hyper

It doesn't help the pain in my heart. The reason why I pushed him away?

It IS obvious that that guy, what's his name again? Oh yeah, that guy Faust loves him!

He even treated me!

Yes he truly did!

He said that if I'd begin something with Chris, he would hurt both me and Chris.

Personally I don't really mind, I've gone through a lot

[almost everybody in this story has -_-]

but I don't know if Chris could take it on. He seems so naïve, nice and fragile.

If I have to push him away in order to let his happiness shine on, so shall I.

The way how he talks with that King guys does piss me off.

It's a wonder Faust didn't treat King yet, why do I care?

Yes I'm kind of yandere, but I try to act tsundere, all the while my heart is bleeding for the little cute blond.

How I'd love to get his little ass in my bed, his soft hair through my fingers~

Wait!

What the actual **** am I thinking? I should avoid him, not having these perverted fantasies!

* * *

Faust

What does that King guy think he's doing, talking like that to my Chris?

Maybe I should teach him a lesson.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ryuga figured Reiji's story out.**

**Faust loves Chris**

**Johannes loves Chris**

**Faust's going to do something**

**Chris loves Johannes**

**King is clueless**

**Reiji's emo**

**I shouldn't put Bleach characters in a Metal Fight Beyblade fanfiction -_-**

**and Kenta really has to appear, seriously, why did no one on school notice he's gone, oh wait, that's because I,…**

**Never mind.**


	17. Not King! No! (A tragic accident)

**A/N: I was drunk for the first time in my life.**

**Yes!**

**I'm sorry for those who are already back at school.**

**SO anyways, I noticed that many people wait for me to update**

**(Actually I'm not quite sure)**

**I'm sorry I'm late, I'm learning Japanese, but enough about me.**

**(I also noticed I called Reiji a 'transfer' student, but since his parents live in Japan now, that's kind of wrong.**

* * *

_Not King!_

* * *

Ryuga

We sat down, with 'we' I meant Reiji and I.

He sighed, closing his eyes and mumbled something about 'damn you Mom!'

,,So, anything I should know about Renji?''

,,Renji is my elder brother, no was…'' Reiji shrugged: ,,He died while saving. So actually I killed him. After that I never talked about him again. I try to forget him, that's all.''

,,Something tells me that's not the whole story.''

,,It is and you better believe it.''

,,Who's He, the one in your head?''

,,An imaginary friend I created after Renji died.''

,,Oh,'' I had hollow feeling in his stomach. If felt weird to talk about this with Reiji. Especially when he was so 'unmoved' by it. And was this _really_ the whole story?

,,So, any regrets?''

,,If I had those, I'd tell them in front of his grave, not in front of _you_.''

,,Oh, I understand, let's go back into class shall we?''

,,Alright!''

Reiji was silent during the walk. Not sure how to comfort him, or to talk to him, I decided to place my hand on his shoulder.

He shifted, but didn't push me away, instead, he just sighed.

,,Did you know that we're acting like an old married couple?''

I shrugged: ,,Who the hell told you _that_?''

,,Someone with the name 'Reiji'.''

,,Oh really? I thought about someone with the name 'Johannes'.''

,,Hm, you can read my mind,'' Reiji placed a soft kiss on my lips and before I could respond he went to his locker, sticking his tongue out to me.

I really have to make him pay.

* * *

Faust

I saw Chris walking past my locker and decided to come out my shell.

,,Well hello there Chris,'' I tried to sound sexy and alluring, but I guess it was more like someone who hit puberty.

,,Hey Faust,'' Chris smiled warmly.

Oh God! He's so cute!

King pasted by and poked Chris.

,,Dude, I thought we'd walk to class?! Now I see you here, flirting with _this_ dude.''

,,It's not like that- ya know!'' [Naruto Shippuden reference]

,,Sure!'' King teased and went on: ,,I'm not going to wait for you!''

Chris shook his head and followed King.

,,I'm stopping by the toilets first, okay?'' I heard King announcing and I decided it was time for me to claim Chris once and for all.

* * *

I tailgated King after telling Damian and Jack they should head for class without me.

Damian didn't mind (of course XD) but Jack had raised his eyebrow.

,,Something's fishy Damian!''

,,Like hell, let's go to the classroom!'' Damian growled happily, dragging the artist with him.

So now I was following this King-guy, my hands were sweating and my heart skipping some beats.

The adrenaline gave me some super powers, it was like Dragon Ball Z, scream and you'll get stronger! But better than that, I didn't have to scream.

My body was in perfect sync with my mind, one thought: eliminating King!

,,Just you know, you're stupid!'' I saw Masamune running out the boys room.

Oh well, looks like King was still inside!

He was washing his hands when I entered.

,,Oh hey dude,'' he replied nonchalantly, waving towards me.

,,Yeah!'' I waved back, taking my comb and brushing my hair. This was not my normal intention, but how was I supposed to take him down when I was in a stall? Hey, I've got _some_ brains, unlike _others_.

I suddenly lashed out, hitting King on the head. I didn't mean to, but …

King fell with his head on the sink, making an awful sound, before sliding down on the floor, leaving a bloody mark.

I watched the blood gushing out of his head.

,,WHAT THE HELL?!''

I turned around, only to see a silver haired, pink haired guy.

,,Who are you?!'' I screamed.

,,I…I…'' he stuttered. In one move I was standing behind him.

,,Tell anyone and I'll kill you, just like I did with this dude!''

He nodded, to afraid to refuse.

,,Help me with his body.''

,,You aren't going to kill him right?''

,,Depends on my mood, so if I were you I wouldn't ruin my mood.''

He nodded and together we lifted King from the floor.

Masamune

Stupid King! Always saying he's better than me! Wait, was that a 'thunk'-sound I heard? Oh well, Dynamis went inside, so King should be fine. Dynamis is a nice guy, Ginga introduced me once.

Normal

And while Masamune was carefree, King was being dragged outside the boys room…

Masamune was so close and yet so far from saving his secret crush, (which he didn't realize he crushed on)

* * *

**Will this be King's last part in the story?**

**Will King and Masamune finally get together and will Rago be able to protect his lover from Faust?**

**Will Jack finally notice and move on?**

**The 'epic' drama continues in the next chapter:**

_**Kenta's discovery.**_

**Read and Review!**


End file.
